Les Mésaventures des Vocaloids
by mumei nadakai
Summary: Mumei: Une histoire avec des vocaloids tout foufous rien que pour vous! Chapitre 7 et si les vocaloids étaient fou ?
1. Chasse au trésor

Bonjour, deux personnes se cachent sous le pseudo de mumei nadakai (anonyme célèbre) c'est notre première fanfic sur les vocaloids et il y en aura surement d'autres.

Si vous ne connaissez pas Dell, c'est la version grise et négative de Len (un peu plus adulte) appelé voyakiloid de Len.

Les vocaloids appartiennent à leurs créateurs.

Les textes entre parenthèses faisant partis des dialogues sont les pensées des personnages.

* * *

Ce jour là, c'était un dimanche ensoleillé, et Dell détestait les dimanches, surtout quand ils étaient ensoleillés.

Tout le monde s'amusait dehors, joyeux, il n'y avait pas un seul nuage a l'horizon. Dell détestait cette euphorie qui remplissait les espaces verts et les plages, l'empêchant de sortir.  
Pas qu'il voulait sortir, de toute façon il ne pouvait pas. Car ses "amis" avaient trouvé la bonne idée de lui refiler les gosses et de plus, voir tous ces gens heureux le rendait malade.  
Il était donc là, assis au milieu de son salon, « se lamentant sur le bonheur des autres».

Soudain on frappa à la porte.  
Dell sourit, il n'allait pas ouvrir, oh non! Il ne se déplacerait surement pas pour un de ces vendeurs de pacotille. C'était tellement plus amusant de l'écouter s'acharner sur la porte en espérant que quelqu'un lui ouvre.

Car lui ce qu'il aimait c'était observer le malheur des autres et les aider à ne surtout pas s'en sortir. Mais ses amis ne prenaient jamais ça au sérieux.

Kaito: DELL, OUVRES ! JE SAIS QUE T'ES LÀ !  
Dell: Ya personne !  
Kaito: Ha, d'accord je m'en vais alors.

Kaito faisait demi-tour quand Dell lui ouvrit la porte.

Dell: Allez idiot, entre.  
Idiot: Ah bah t'étais là !  
Dell: Comme si j'allais te laisser partir pour t'amuser alors qu'en restant ici tu ne peux que t'ennuyer.  
Kaito: je vois que tu as toujours un sens de l'humour aussi étrange.

Ils entrèrent dans le salon.

Dell: Je ne te propose pas de t'assoir.  
Kaito: Merci.

Dell eu envie de se cogner la tête contre la table en voyant Kaito rester debout, un sourire bête accroché à ses lèvres.

Kaito: Tiens, ils sont où les enfants ? Eux qui sont si turbulent d'habitude.

Dell: *Avec un petit sourire* Oh je ne sais pas, ils font surement la sieste avec tous les somnifères que j'ai mis dans leurs jus de fruit.  
Mais j'imagine que ce n'est pas pour ça que t'es venu ?  
Kaito: Nan, en fait je venais juste te faire ch... Heu te voir pour prendre de tes nouvelles. J'ai apporté des glaces, t'en veux ?  
Dell: Nan j'en veux pas.  
Kaito: Quoi ? Mais je l'ai acheté exprès pour t...  
Dell: Je veux l'autre, celle que t'as dans ta main gauche.  
Kaito: QUOI ? Mais c'est l'édition ultra limitée avec 5 parfums !

Dell s'approcha avec un air compatissant et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Kaito.

Dell: (Bien fait pour ta gueule) Kaito, tu sais dans la vie, il faut faire des choix, c'est ta glace ou tes amis.

Kaito se résigna et lui donna sa glace.

Dell: Pouah, en plus d'être degueu c'est froid !  
Kaito bien énervé: Tu n'as qu'à la réchauffer si c'est trop froid pour toi.  
Dell: Pourquoi pas.

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et ouvrit le micro-onde. Enfin, il essaya d'ouvrir le micro-onde car celui-ci restait fermé. Dell entra alors dans une colère à peine remarquable.

Dell: RAA! SALETÉ DE MICRO-ONDE! TU VAS T'OUVRIR OUI!

"BAMM"

Dell faisant preuve d'un calme étonnant avait royalement jeté le micro-onde par terre.

Kaito arriva en courant et constata les dégâts avant de soupirer.

Kaito: Comme d'hab quoi...  
Rin: Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
Len: Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
Kaito: Rien de spécial, Dell a juste fracassé son micro-onde par terre.  
Rin: Un micro-onde ?  
Len: Quel micro-onde ?

Rin: Parce que Dell a un micro-onde ?  
Len: Et pourquoi qu'il a fracassé le micro-onde ?  
Kaito: Tu vois Len, parfois les adultes font des choses trèeeeeees bêtes. Et Dell et bien il n'a pas pu réchauffer sa glace alors il a...  
Rin: T'as des glaces ?  
Len: Glace !  
Rin: T'en a pour nous ?  
Len: Hein, dis que t'en as pour nous !  
Rin: Je veux des glaces.  
Len: Je veux des glaces aussi !

Voyant Kaito paniquer Dell s'approcha des enfants et s'accroupi devant eux afin de bien remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

Dell: Vous voyez les enfants, parfois les adultes font des choses bêtes. Et bien Kaito il a mangé toutes vos glaces !  
Kaito: Hey ! Mais c'est mê...  
Rin: Tu as mangé...  
Len: Toutes nos glaces...  
Rin & Len: TU VAS PAYER !

Ils se jetèrent tous les deux sur lui et le ruèrent de coups.

Kaito: Aïe, arrêtez ! Au secoure ! Dell, viens m'aider !  
Dell ne l'écoutait pas et se contentait de regarder les débris de son micro-onde, réfléchissant à "comment obliger Kaito à nettoyer tout ça". Son regard se porta sur un débris.  
Dell: Tiens, il y avait un papier dans le micro-onde.

Cette phrase eue pour effet d'arrêter la bagarre et d'attirer tous les regards.

Kaito: *Se jetant sur le papier* File moi ça !

Le papier en question était jauni et brulé en certains endroits, le texte était à moitié effacé par le temps et quelques taches rouges parsemaient la feuille.

Kaito: *Avec un grand sourire* Vous savez ce que ça veut dire les enfants ?  
Rin: On te règle ton compte et après... CHASSE AU TRESOR !  
Kaito: Et où on trouve des trésors ?  
Len: À LA PLAGE !

Après avoir mis des bandages, Kaito attrapa Dell par le bras, le forçant à le suivre.

Kaito: C'est parti !  
Rin & Len: OUAI !  
Dell : NON !

+Arrivés à la plage+

Kaito: Bon, voyons ce qu'il y a d'écrit sur cette feuille.  
Dell: *Tremblant* Des gens heureux, partout, PARTOUT ! Pourquoi je suis venu, dites moi pourquoi je suis venu ?  
Rin: Dell il est tout bizarre...  
Kaito: Laisse le il a la phobie de la foule et des grands espaces. Len, déchiffre moi ça, je sais pas lire.  
Len: P... Parl... Parlez en... Heu... Ce n'est pas vraiment lisible...  
Kaito: On s'en fiche, essaie quand même.  
Len: Alors "Parlez en a" vo... Tre... Meïn! "Parlez en à votre Meïn"  
Kaito: Donc on doit trouver le Meïn.  
Rin: c'est quoi un Meïn?  
?: JE suis le Meïn.

Tous se retournèrent pour voir l'étrange individu qui venait d'arriver.  
C'était un vieil homme à la voix anormalement aigue et coiffé de deux longues couettes bleues. Mais il portait une jolie barbe blanche (en plastique) donc, c'était bien un vieil homme.

Mik...le Meïn: oh oh oh si vous voulez le trésor il va falloir résoudre mon énigme niveau bac +5.  
Kaito: Ça me fait pas peur, j'ai avec moi un pro des énigmes.  
Meïn: Le jeune homme agonisant derrière toi ?  
Kaito: Heu... Oui ?..  
Rin: T'en fais pas on est là.  
Len: Ouai.  
Meïn: Voici l'énigme, qu'est-ce qui est rond et marron ?  
Kaito: Je sais, je sais, c'est une boule de glace au chocolat !  
Meïn: Non.  
Kaito: Parfum caramel alors ?  
Meïn: Non.  
Kaito: Café ?  
Meïn: Non  
Kaito: J'étais pourtant sûr que c'était ça.

Dell: *D'une voix faible* Kaito... je...  
Kaito: T'es toujours en vie ? Tu connais la réponse peut-être ?  
Dell: Je…vais prier… pour que tu ailles….en …enfer ! Dès… (demain)

Il s'évanoui avant d'avoir pu finir sa phrase.

Kaito: C'est un dé !  
Meïn: Non.  
Kaito: Raa je savais qu'on pouvait pas compter sur lui!

Pendant que Kaito se lamentait sur lui même, Luka et Gakupo arrivèrent vers les deux enfants qui enterraient le corps de Dell en ne laissant que la tête dépasser au cas où il serait encore vivant d'après les jumeaux.

Luka: Hey, salut, vous faites quoi ?  
Rin: On fait une chasse au trésor avec une carte trouvée dans un micro-onde !  
Gakupo: Oh mais c'est intéressant tout ça tu veux bien m'expliquer ?  
Rin: Bien sûr, alors...

Pendant ce temps...

Kaito: Un pneu.  
Meïn: Non.  
Kaito: Un rond marron.  
Meïn: Non.  
Kaito:*Après quelques minutes de réflexions* Une glace au chocolat !  
Meïn: Tu l'as déjà dit...  
Kaito: Non je voulais dire que j'allais m'acheter une glace au chocolat, ça m'aide à réfléchir.

Kaito s'en alla et Gakupo en profita pour mettre le Meïn dans un sac à patate douce d'Italie (ramené par son grand père).

Rin: Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?  
Luka: Mouhahaha on vous vole votre Meïn, comme ça c'est nous qui auront le trésor !  
Gakupo: Sans lui vous ne pourrez rien faire, à plus les mioches!

Il s'enfui avec Luka. Celle-ci trébucha sur la tête de Dell mais n'y fit pas plus attention et continua son chemin.

Len: On va se faire tuer...  
Kaito: (Un cornet de glace à la main) Il est où le Meïn?  
Len: Heu...  
Rin: En vacances.  
Len: Oui c'est ça, en vacances!  
Kaito: C'est vrai qu'on est en aout. C'était quoi déjà l'énigme?  
Rin: je sais plus.

Len: Qu'est-ce qui ressemble a un hareng et qui est marrant ?  
Kaito: Un catamaran ? De toute façon cela n'a plus d'importance, rentrons manger.

Dell restait sur la plage sans connaissance alors que Kaito, Rin et Len s'en allaient vider son frigo.

* * *

En espérant que ça vous aura plus. Laissez des commentaires s'il vous plait. Au revoir.


	2. Les vocaloids ont un chien

Voici un nouveau chapitre posté pour l'anniversaire d'amu-chan.

Les vocaloids ne nous appartiennent pas et Tania non plus. (Malheureusement...)

* * *

Dans la voiture de Kaito, les jumeaux discutent pendant qu'il conduit.

Len: Kaito n'est pas assez riche pour nous acheter un chien!

Rin: Même qu'il dit qu'il va nous en acheter un mais c'est trop un menteur!

Kaito: Taisez-vous ou alors jouez silencieusement!

Rin: Toc toc toc.

Len: Qui est là?

Rin: Jean.

Len: Jean qui?

Kaito: J'en ai marre de conduire.

Rin: Ha non! C'est moi qui dois dire.

Len: Alors? Jean qui?

Kaito: J'enlève les mains du volant!

Et il s'exécuta.

Rin&Len: HAAAA! AU SECOUR!

La voiture heurta un lampadaire.

Kaito sorti de la voiture et appela la police pour signaler l'accident.

Kaito: Ma voiture a été piégée.

Policier: On arrive immédiatement.

Kaito se retourna et vit Piko en tenue de policier juste devant lui.

Kaito: Vous avez fait vite!

Piko: J'ai tout vu, vous avez lâché le volant et vous vous êtes heurté à ce poteau juste devant le poste de police.

Kaito: On peut trouver un arrangement?

Piko observa Kaito en silence pendant deux bonnes minutes puis déclara.

Piko: Kaito! Je ne t'avais pas reconnu tout de suite! Tu te souviens de moi?

Kaito: euh... J'ai déjà été arrêté de nombreuses fois mais je ne vous ai jamais vu.

Piko: Mais non! On était dans la même classe au lycée.

Kaito: Ha... Peut-être. Il faudra que je regarde mes anciennes photos de classe.

Piko: Bon, je m'occupe de tout. Sauve-toi vite et arrête de faire des bêtises.

Rin: Len, tu veux un chien?

Len: J'adore les chiens!

Rin&Len: Kaito! On veut un chien!

Kaito: Comme vous voudrez.

Kaito s'empara de la laisse d'un chien qu'une jeune fille promenait.

Amu-chan (jeune fille): Non! Tania!

Tania (la chienne): Wouf (adieu).

Piko: C'est pas vrai...

Kaito courra jusque chez lui avec Rin et Len sous les deux bras et Tania tenu en laisse derrière.

Chez Kaito.

Rin: On a un chien!

Len: Une chienne!

Kaito: J'appelle Miku pour lui dire de venir la voir.

Quelques minutes plus tard Miku arriva déguisée en chat. Tania essaya alors de la chasser mais Kaito l'arrêta le temps que Miku retire son costume.

Miku: Elle est trop mignonne!

Rin: Kaito! On peut aller se baigner dans la piscine avec Tania?

Kaito: Faites comme vous voulez.

Les jumeaux se rendirent dans la piscine avec Tania alors que Kaito et Miku restèrent à l'intérieur.

Len: Viens là Tania!

Tania se rapprocha de Len en nageant le dos crawlé.

Rin: Ouah. Kaito, viens voir! Tania nage le dos crawlé!

Kaito accourra mais Tania arrêta tout de suite.

Kaito: Il faut arrêter le coca et les bonbons Rin.

Rin: Mais...

Len: C'est pas grave on va regarder la télé.

Rin: Tu viens Tania?

Tania: Wouf (ok).

Les jumeaux rentrèrent dans la maison mais Kaito et Miku sortirent dans le jardin pour manger une glace.

Len: J'adore ce dessin animé, surtout rouleau compresseur.

Télé: Bob le bricoleur! On peut le faire! BzzzBzzz ET C'EST L'HEURE DE NOTRE NOUVEAU SUPER MATCH DE BOXE!

Les jumeaux tournèrent la tête vers Tania qui tenait la télécommande et venait de changer de chaine.

Len: Kaito! Tania vient de mettre la boxe à la télé!

Kaito se rendit dans le salon et vit Tania qui était en train de manger la télécommande.

Kaito: Il faut que j'arrête de leur acheter des cochonneries...

Len: Mais...

Plus tard Rin et Len allaient s'amuser sur l'ordinateur quand ils virent Tania assise sur un siège en train de taper sur le clavier.

Len: Hé! Tu nous laisse la place maintenant!

Tania sauta du siège et resta près d'eux en cherchant un crayon et une feuille.

Rin: Regarde, Len c'est un site où les gens vendent des choses illégales.

Len se baissa à la hauteur de la chienne.

Len: C'est pas bien Tania! On va devoir te punir!

Tania couina et fit les yeux doux.

Len: Ho... C'est pas grave. Viens dans mes bras.

Tania s'exécuta. Len la lâcha et se releva.

Ils jouèrent pendant un moment quand Tania aboya pour se faire remarquer.

Rin: Chut Tania!

Tania: Wouf.

Len: Attends je vais voir ce qu'elle veut.

Len s'aperçu qu'il y avait un papier à coté de Tania. Il le ramassa et le jeta dans la poubelle.

Len: Tania est écolo ça se voit.

Tania renversa la poubelle prit le papier dans sa gueule et le tendis à Len.

Len: Tania! Tu te calmes maintenant! Tu fais des trucs trop bizarres.

Rin: Il y a quelque chose d'écrit sur le papier. Par contre c'est presque qu'illisible.

Len: J'avais pris ça pour un des dessins de Kaito.

Rin: Je lis -J'ai faim-.

Len: Tu crois que c'est Tania qui a écris ça?

Rin: Avec elle on peut s'attendre à tout.

Len: D'ailleurs moi aussi j'ai un petit creux.

Rin: Tu as autre chose à nous dire Tania?

Elle prit un crayon entre ses dents et écrit à nouveau -J'ai faim-.

Rin: Ça mange quoi un chien?

Len: Je sais pas. On a qu'à demander à Kaito.

Tania vit une photo de Kaito et dessina un cœur dessus.

Rin: Non Tania, on ne peut pas manger Kaito.

Tania se frappa la patte sur la tête et se rendit dans le jardin avec les jumeaux.

Kaito et Miku étaient allongés sur des transats au bord de la piscine.

Tania sauta sur le ventre de Kaito sans prévenir et celui ci fit un mouvement brusque avec son bras qui frappa Miku.

Miku: Hé! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais?!

Kaito: Mais c'est Tania.

Rin: Elle a faim et nous aussi.

Kaito: C'est la crise et je n'aime pas cuisiner alors allez chercher des pizzas.

Len: Mais on ne mange que ça depuis deux semaines!

Kaito: Alors allez chercher des kebabs.

Rin: Il faut faire attention à notre ligne. Pas comme Tania.

Kaito: Miku, va leur faire à manger.

Miku: Débrouille-toi tout seul.

Kaito: Bon j'y vais alors.

Ils allèrent dans la cuisine mais Miku resta sur son transat.

Dans la cuisine, Kaito ouvrai un tiroir quand la sonnerie de la maison retentit.

Kaito: J'y vais!

Kaito ouvrit la porte et vit Piko.

Piko: Bonjour Kaito!

Kaito: Bonjour Piko! Tania! Ramène-moi la photo de classe que j'ai laissé sur la table!

Tania apporta la photo puis retourna jouer avec les jumeaux.

Kaito: Tu vois Piko, c'est bien toi sur la photo je ne t'avais pas reconnu. Mais comment tu sais où j'habite?

Piko: C'est simple il y a des photos de toi et tes coordonnées affichées dans tout le commissariat. On a tous un œil sur toi.

Kaito : Et tu es venu pour quoi au juste ?

Piko : Pour kidnapper les jumeaux.

Kaito : Je le savais depuis le début ! J'en étais sûr et certain !

Piko : Hé ! Du calme ! C'était pour rire.

Kaito : Je le savais depuis le début ! J'en étais sûr et certain !

Piko : Tout le monde n'est pas aussi bête que toi tu sais…

Kaito : Alors ! T'es venu pour quoi ?

Piko : Je passais juste par là et je me suis dit et si j'allais lui dire bonjour ?

Kaito : Ha d'accord. Mais alors viens, rentre.

Piko : c'est gentil mais je ne peux pas rester. Salut !

Il s'en alla.

Kaito : Mais qui va faire la cuisine maintenant ?

Il retourna malgré lui a la cuisine et sous les yeux attentifs des enfants, il ouvrit le frigo qui pour son plus grand bonheur était totalement vide.

Rin: On va mourir de faim !

Kaito : Mais non je vais aller faire les courses et vous acheter ce que vous voulez.

Len : Mais on a plus de voiture !

Kaito : J'y vais tout seul en bus.

Au magasin.

Kaito : Comment je suis trop implacable sur tout les prix de ce magasin. Mais les petits ont pas captés que j'économisais de l'argent. Si j'étais ruiné je n'aurais pas de piscine.

Enfant : Maman ! Pourquoi que le monsieur il parle tout seul ?

Maman : Recule toi, il est peut être dangereux, j'ai vu sa photo au poste de police !

Amu-chan passait par là, elle comparait des articles pour savoir lequel était le moins cher. Kaito ne se souvenait pas d'elle et lui tendis une boite.

Kaito : Prenez celui-là, c'est le moins cher.

Amu-chan : Merci.

Elle leva la tête et reconnu le voleur de chien.

Amu-chan : Voleur ! Où est mon chien ?!

Kaito : Quel chien ?

Amu-chan : Celui que vous m'avez volé ce matin !

Kaito : Il est chez moi bien sûr. Mais il est hors de question que je vous le rende. Ce n'est pas tout mais j'ai des gosses à nourrir moi.

Il se dirigea vers les caisses en courant et sema Amu-chan jusqu'au bus.

Kaito : Ouf. Sauvé.

Chez Kaito.

Kaito : Je suis rentré !

Miku : Alors viens manger, j'ai trouvé des pates dans ton placard alors je les ai préparées en attendant.

Ils mangèrent et Miku rentra chez elle.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu. Savez vous que Tania adorait les reviews ? Si elle n'en a pas au petit dèj' elle mort. Sauvez nous par pitié !

A bientôt j'espère.


	3. Un étrange accident

Rebonjour tout le monde. 2 chapitres en une soirée, vous ètes gatés.

Je tenais à remercier parucafé pour nous avoir mis dans ses fav ainsi que Amu-chan pour nous lire si régulièrement.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Dell renversé avec trois cotes cassées une fracture du fémur étalés yeux ouverts et sans connaissance, Rin et Len étalés par terre sur une flaque d'huile, Miku endormie au volant d'une voiture a l'arrêt, Kaito au siège avant passage saoul et endormi lui aussi avec un ballon d'alcoolémie à la bouche.

COMMEN CELA A T IL PU ARRIVER?!

* * *

Pour cela il faut remonter à la nuit dernière.  
Miku et Dell étaient en train d'attendre, anxieux dans le salon.  
Kaito était parti il y a de cela plus de 4 heures prétextant vouloir s'acheter des glace et n'était toujours pas revenu depuis.  
Pendant ce temps, Kaito n'avait plus de monnaie pour rentrer en bus avec les glaces et alla donc dans un bar pour en demander.

Kaito: Bonjour, vous n'avez pas de la monnaie ?  
?: Nan pas de monnaie pour les ploucs !  
Luka: Hey mais c'est Kaito.  
Gakupo: Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
Kaito: Bas j'ai plus de monnaie et à priori eux non plus...  
Luka: Bas j'en ai moi si tu veux.  
Meiko: Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Lui parlez pas ça l'éduque !  
Kaito: Non allez y si éduquez moi j'en ai besoin !  
Gakupo: T'as pas d'amis ou quoi ?  
Meiko: Laisse tomber, Gakupo. Kaito, on peut t'éduquer si tu veux mais tu sais c'est dangereux et très chère  
Kaito: C'est payant? Au revoir.

Il fit demi-tour quand les trois autres le rattrapèrent.

Meiko: *Avec un grand sourire* On peut s'arranger.  
Luka: Suis-nous.  
Gakupo: Et tiens, met ce bandeau sur tes yeux, c'est plus fun.  
Kaito: Ho ouai, merci les copains!

Ils le conduisirent dans une petite ruelle sombre.

Meiko: Retirez-lui le bandeau!  
Kaito: Pourquoi vous avez des battes les copains ?  
Meiko: On t'éduque.

* * *

Miku: Il revient quand avec les glaces l'autre bouffon ?  
Rin: Ya le bus qui vient de passer il ne devrait pas tarder.  
DRIIIIINNNNGGGGGGG!  
Len: C'est lui ! C'est lui !

Il couru ouvrir la porte. 3 secondes passèrent, le temps pour Len de voir son ami couvert de blessures et de refermer la porte.

Len: C'était pas lui ! Ya un monsieur tout bizarre...  
Miku: Pousse toi je vais ouvrir.

Miku ouvris la porte.

Miku : Kaito ? Mais qui t'a mis dans cet état ?  
Kaito: C'est les méchants ! Ils sont méchants et ils sont laids en plus ! La prochaine fois je leur fracasse la tête aux trois d'un coup !  
Miku: Tu as mal quand j'appuie là ?  
Kaito: HAAAA!

Dell était tout souriant en le voyant souffrir.

Miku: Et là ?  
Kaito: Ha là nan j'ai pas mal.  
! SPAF !  
Kaito: AÏE ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ?  
Miku: Maintenant t'as mal !  
Dell: Quel beau spectacle !

Dell était tellement euphorique qu'il en frappa les jumeaux.

Len: Dell, arrête ou on va encore devoir appeler le 110.

Miku assomma les deux enfants avant de déclarer.

Miku: Dell tu viens on va pourrir les trois idiots qui lui ont fait ça.  
Dell: Quoi? Mais je ne peux pas sortir de chez toi comme ça, pour une fois que je me suis déplacé.  
Miku: Bon ok je vais les pourrir toute seule.

Elle se rendit au bar .

Miku: Bonjour je cherche un groupe de trois personne tres bêtes et tres méchantes.  
?: Désolé il va falloir être plus précis...  
Miku: Trois personnes extrêmement bêtes et extrêmement méchantes qui auraient emmenées un idiot aux cheveux bleus dans une ruelle il y a peu de temps.  
Kaito: Ouai ils m'ont tué !  
Miku: T'es là toi ?  
Kaito: Tu m'as dis de rentrer dans la voiture et on a parlé pendant le trajet.

Il aperçu alors une bouteille presque vide et un verre plein devant lui.

Kaito: Du pinard gratos !  
Meiko: Hey touche pas à mon verre !  
Mais C'est Kaito, comme on se retrouve.  
Miku: Alors là toi t'as pas intérêt à le retoucher parce-que aussi non tu vas avoir des problèmes !  
Meiko: Ha ouai et tu vas faire quoi ? On est trois t'es toute seule !  
Miku: Haha! C'est là qu'interviennent mes deux poireaux! On est à compte égale maintenant !  
Meiko: Des poireaux, laisse moi rire ils vont me faire quoi tes légumes ?  
Miku: ça !

Elle assomma Meiko.  
En voyant ça Gakupo et Luka tentèrent la fuite sans succès.  
Ils se retrouvèrent alors ligotés dans le coffre de la voiture de Miku.

Miku: Ceux la je m'en occuperai personnellement ce soir.  
Kaito: On rentre ?  
Miku: Ouai chuis crevé !

Ils prirent la voiture en direction de la maison.

Kaito: Miku, moins vite, je vois plus la route.  
Miku: Moi aussi je la vois plus. J'aurai peut-être pas du boire autant...  
hé c'est pas un mur ça ?  
Kaito: Ouai c'est un... MUR ?! MIKU, FREINE !

Elle freine brusquement avant d'entendre une voix l'appeler.

Piko: Police ! Plus un geste !  
Miku: Vous tombez bien monsieur le policier, je crois qu'on a quitté la route !  
Piko: Je vois bien ça vous avez failli percuter le mur du jardin. Vous n'avez rien à faire ici !  
Kaito: Si c'est interdis qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
Piko: Je suis chez MOI. Je suis dans MON droit.  
Kaito: Cool on est dans le jardin d'un policier !  
Miku: Bon c'est pas tout monsieur mais on doit y aller, on peut partir ?  
Piko: Bien sûr mais vous allez souffler dans le ballon avant.  
Miku: Ils sont dans le coffre.

Kaito : Tu organises une fête ?  
Piko: Non, je vais les chercher.

Il ouvri le coffre et aperçu Luka et Gakupo inconscients.  
Il n'eu même pas le temps de demander des explications que Miku démarra la voiture faisant tomber les deux passagers par terre.

Kaito: Dis Miku on à bien fait de fuir ?  
Miku: Mais oui, il n'attendait que ça pour pouvoir se recoucher ! D'ailleurs, passe moi un ballon.  
Kaito: Attends je vais souffler pour toi.

Il souffle.

Kaito :Hé ! Miku, c'est quelle couleur ça ? Miku ? MIKUUU !

Miku c'était endormi sur le volant faisant résonner le klaxon dans toute la rue.  
Dell sorti de la maison.

Dell: Mais c'est pas bientôt finis tout ce bouquant ?! Allez embêter les autres, mais pas moi !

Il se plaça devant la voiture qui le percuta. Le choc actionna le frein à main.  
Au même moment les jumeaux sortirent du garage, glissant sur de l'huile rependue au sol pour "faire comme à la télé" et n'eurent pas le temps de voir la voiture pour l'éviter.  
Au final, tous se retrouvèrent inconscients au beau milieu de la route.

* * *

Encore merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre un peu plus court que les autres.

Je ne le dirais jamais assez mais les reviews sont vivement appreciés, c'est notre meilleure source de motivation alors n'hésitez pas à en mettre.

Salut!


	4. Un anniversaire mouvementé

Kaito attendait dehors devant sa maison. Impatient, il regardait son poignet sur lequel était dessinée une montre au stylo bleu.

Kaito : C'est bientôt l'heure...

Son raisonnement était juste car quelques minutes plus tard, une joyeuse musique retentit dans la rue.

Kaito : Le marchand de glace ! Le marchand de glace !

Puis il alla se mêler aux autres enfants sous les regards suspects des parents.

Piti n'enfant : Maman ! Pourquoi le grand monsieur il crie pour avoir sa glace ?  
Maman -chuchote-: Ne le regarde pas, viens, je vais t'en acheter une ailleurs.  
Marchand de glace : kuf kuf... (voix étonnamment aigüe) Tiens donc, Kaito, mon meilleur client ! Pile à l'heure comme d'habitude !  
Kaito: Ouais sa fait une heure que j'attends ! (réfléchit...) Hey, mais vous êtes pas le marchand de glace !  
Le marchand de glace : Ah ouais, prouve-le !  
Kaito: Vous avez des couettes bleues !  
Mik...Le marchand de glace : Heu... Je reviens de chez le coiffeur !  
Kaito: Ah je vois, ça vous va plutôt bien.  
Marchand de glace: Merci *tousse*idiot*tousse*  
Kaito: Alors ce sera une triple vanille-chocolat-caramel avec coulis de chocolat, copeaux de chocolat, vermicelles, la cerise au dessus et la paille !  
Miku: Aujourd'hui 50% de réduction si vous êtes accompagnés.  
Kaito: Ok je repasserais.

Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la maison de Dell, sa glace terminée depuis bien longtemps.

*Toc Toc Toc*

Dell : Y a personne !  
Kaito : Ah ok je m'en vais dans ce cas.

Il allait partir quand Dell lui ouvrit la porte.

Dell : T'es vraiment idiot, tu te fais avoir à chaque fois.  
Kaito -tout content- : Ah ben t'étais là, viens donc manger une glace avec moi !  
Dell : Tu veux que je me montre en compagnie d'un imbécile, par une chaleur de 30°C et ce pour me rendre dans un endroit surpeuplé d'enfants qui courent partout, rien que pour manger une cochonnerie qui me fera à coup sûr gagner 10kg ?  
Kaito : C'est moi qui paye.  
Dell : Ok, attends deux minutes, j'arrive.

Quelques minutes plus tard dans la rue.

Kaito : Sérieusement Dell, t'étais obligé de sortir avec une cagoule sur la tète ?  
Dell : Je suis une thérapie visant à guérir ma phobie de la foule; moins je les vois, mieux c'est.  
Kaito -fait la moue- : C'est très bien, mais du coup tout le monde nous regarde bizarrement par ta faute.  
Piti n'enfant dans la rue : Maman ! T'as vu le monsieur ?!  
Kaito : tiens, tu vois !  
Piti n'enfant dans la rue : Il a les cheveux bleu c'est trop moche !  
Maman : Chut, ne le regarde pas!  
Dell -sourire hypocrite- : Tu disais ?  
Kaito -goutte de sueur- : Euh... Regarde, les jumeaux sont dans le parc, je vais les voir. Toi, va acheter les glaces !  
Dell -ricanant- : Non mais tu pense vraiment que je vais...

Il n'avait pas encore fini sa phrase que Kaito était déja parti.

Dell: Oh et pis zut !

* * *

Kaito se rendit près de Rin et Len qui écrivaient des lettres sur un banc avec Tania.

Kaito : Salut les enfants, vous faites quoi ?  
Rin : On était venu acheter des glaces à l'orange et à la banane.  
Len : Parce que les glaces, c'est trop bon, mais pas autant que les bananes.  
Rin : Ou les oranges.  
Len : Alors, les deux combinés, c'est bien.  
Rin : Mais on n'a pas pu acheter les glaces banane + orange = bien.  
Len: Car le méchant marchant de glace, il a engagé un clown pour gagner plus d'argent.  
Rin : Et nous on aime pas les clowns.  
Len -grosses larmes dans les yeux- : Ils sont moches et ils font super peur !  
Kaito: Un clown ? Je DÉTESTE les clowns, j'ai bien fait de pas y aller !

Tania s'approcha de Kaito avec une lettre dans la bouche.

Kaito -intrigué- : C'est quoi ?  
Rin: Une invitation pour notre anniversaire demain !  
Len : On a invité plein de monde !  
Kaito : Cool j'adore les fêtes !

* * *

Pendant ce temps Dell était parti s'acheter une glace.  
Dell : Salut Miku, t'as pas passé l'âge de te déguiser ?  
Miku : Chut ! Je suis un clown ! Et d'ailleurs, t'as pas peur ?  
Dell: J'ai déjà assez à faire avec mes phobies alors si en plus je commence à avoir peur de toi...  
Mais toi, je croyais que tu avais autant peur des clowns que cette fiotte de Kaito.  
Miku : Pas de problème, je ne vois pas le clown car je suis le clown, donc logiquement je n'ai pas à avoir peur puisque je ne me vois pas ! Et tu viens à la fête des jumeaux demain ?  
Dell : Pour passer ma soirée avec des imbéciles et une ribambelle d'enfants joyeux et hystériques se goinfrant de bonbons et de friandises ? N... Quoique... J'ai une idée, je serais là demain mais un peu en retard, ne m'attendez pas !

Et il parti en direction de la cabine téléphonique.

* * *

Le lendemain Rin et Len se levèrent tôt pour tout préparer. Puis vers 16h les invités commencèrent à arriver.  
C'était tous des cousins et des cousines qui avaient fait le déplacement exprès, et qui avaient tous eu la bonne idée de se teindre les cheveux et de s'habiller pareil que les deux jumeaux pour leur faire la surprise.  
Enfin, Miku, Kaito et Piko arrivèrent.

Miku : Kaito, fais-moi penser à ne plus jamais boire...  
Kaito : Cool c'est l'attaque des clones !  
Piko : Comment on va faire pour trouver Rin et Len maintenant ?  
Rei Kagene -qui écoutait la conversation- : C'est pourtant pas si compliqué de nous différencier, ils sont là bas, près du buffet.  
Piko : Ok merci, Kaito, Miku, vous venez ?  
Kaito : Miku vient de partir, elle est allée chercher un costume pour s'habiller comme eux...  
Piko : C'est pas grave, allons leur souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire !  
Kaito -des étoiles dans les yeux- : Y a des glaces au buffet !

Il courut jusqu'au buffet quand la lumière s'éteignit.

Kaito : JE VOUS L'AVAIS DIT, LA FIN DU MONDE, LA FIN DU MONDE !  
Piko : Tais-toi et regarde !

Une faible lumière apparu au coin de la pièce, c'était Retsu et Sen Kazamine qui apportaient le gâteau.  
Rei Kagamine se mis à chanter de sa petite voix.

~Joyeux anniversaire~

Et tout le monde reprit en cœur. Puis vint la remise des cadeaux.

Rei : On s'est tous cotisés pour vous acheter...  
Tous : UN ROULEAU COMPRESSEUR !  
Rin et Len coururent vers le garage et y virent l'énorme machine dont ils rêvaient tant.  
Rin : Merci les amis !  
Piko : En tant que policier, je vous remet ce faux permis, c'est illégal, j'ai eu du mal à le fabriquer alors prenez-en soin.  
Len: On l'essaie ?  
Rin : Ouais !

À peine étaient-ils montés sur la machine que le portail s'ouvrit laissant apercevoir Dell en compagnie d'un... clown ?!

Tous -hurlant- : AAAAAAAAAAAH UN CLOWN !  
Dell -hurlant d'une voix suraigüe- : GYAAAAAAAAAAAH DES MILLIERS DE N'ENFANTS JOUANT AVEC UN ROULEAU COMPRESSEUR !  
Kaito -beuglant- : AAAAAAAAAAH Y A PLUS DE GLACE !

Ce fut la panique. Tout le monde courait dans tous les sens sauf le clown qui se demandait ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça.  
Puis Miku arriva dans son costume de Rin.  
Quand elle vit la pagaille, son sang ne fit qu'un tour, elle hurla plus fort que tout le monde.

Miku: SI VOUS ARRETEZ PAS TOUT DE SUITE VOTRE BAZAR, JE RACONTE TOUT AU PÈRE NOËL !

Ce fut le silence dans la salle, tout le monde s'était arrêté, y compris Kaito.

Rin -tremblant- : Oh non !  
Len -pleurant- : Pas le Père Noël !  
Rui : Par pitié surtout pas lui !  
Sen : On fera tout ce que tu voudras!  
Kaito : Je peux pas survivre sans mes cadeaux de noël !  
Miku : Je ne dirais rien au Père Noël si vous me dites qui a déclenché cette pagaille.  
Kaito : C'est le clown.  
Len : Que Dell a ramené.

Ils regardèrent tous Dell qui se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée sur la pointe des pieds.

Miku : Toi si je t'attrape !

Elle se lança à sa poursuite et le coursa toute la nuit pour enfin l'attraper.  
Depuis ce jour on ne revit plus Dell...


	5. Visite chez Haku

Salut, et non on n'a pas abandonné cette fiction, c'est juste qu'on a pas mal de boulot ces temps ci.

Vous avez l'air de bien aimer Tania, pour ceux que ça intéresse, vous voyez le chien vert sur la boite du trivial poursuite ? Bah c'est elle (mais en brun)!

* * *

Kaito, Miku, Rin et Len revenaient de chez le médecin, ils étaient partis acheter des calmants pour Tania qui souffrait d'hyperactivité.  
Ils étaient sur le chemin du retour quand au détour d'un feu :

Kaito: J'en ai marre ! Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui conduis ?  
Miku: Parce que tu es le seul à avoir un permis de conduire.  
Rin: Mais on en a un nous.  
Len: T'es la seule à pas en avoir !  
Miku: Bon on oublie ça, j'ai une idée pour passer le temps. Si on jouait à Toc Toc Toc ?  
Rin : NOOOOOOON !  
Len: Tout mais pas ça !  
Miku: Ok ok, comme vous voudrez, on joue à cap ou pas cap ?  
Rin et Len: *posant le pour et le contre* Ok  
Len: Tania, cap ou pas cap de faire la course avec la voiture ?

À ce mots Tania enfila une paire de lunettes, fit de brefs adieux à Kaito et sauta par la fenêtre.

Rin: Whoa, elle court vite.  
Miku: À moi, Kaito t'es pas cap d'avaler les calmants de Tania.  
Kaito: File moi ça, tu vas voir si chuis pas cap !

Il avala 3 cachets.

Miku: Ouah tu l'as vraiment fait, je te croyais pas aussi bête... Kaito ? KAITO ? C'pas le moment de dormir ! C'toi qui conduis j'te rappelle !

Elle le gifla.

Rin: Il s'réveille pas... On va avoir un accident !

La voiture finit –inévitablement- par percuter un poteau.

Len: J'ai déjà vu ça quelque part...  
Piko: Police ! Encore vous ? Je pourrais pas régler éternellement tous vos problèmes ! Kaito, tu te rends compte combien de voiture tu as crashé ce mois-ci ?  
Kaito: *À moitié dans les vapes* Une voiture, quelle voiture... Vous vous êtes déjà scratché ? C'est coooooool~  
Piko: Kaito ? Ça va ?  
Miku: Tiens on est juste devant chez Haku, laissons les grands discuter entre eux et allons lui rendre visite.  
Rin: Non pas _Haku_ !  
Len: On l'aime pas, chuis sur que c'est une sorcière !  
Miku: Vous allez pas recommencer avec ça, vous venez un point c'est tout !

Ils sonnèrent à la porte et Haku vint leur ouvrir.

Haku: Miku !  
Miku: Bonjour grande soeur ! On à crashé notre voiture devant chez toi alors je me suis dis que je pouvais passer.  
Haku: Mais bien sûr, entrez, j'ai fait des gâteaux.

Ils entrèrent et Haku s'absenta pendant quelques minutes.

Rin: Ho! Elle a un chat.

Tania bondit dessus et commença à le chasser dans une pièce voisine.

Len: Adieu petit chat.

Haku revint avec un costume dans les bras.

Haku: Comme je sais que tu aimes les cosplay je t'en ai fais un.  
Miku: C'est trop gentil, fallait pas !  
Haku: Mais non, tu veux que je t'en fasse un autre?  
Miku: *excitée* Alors je voudrais... Un costume d'infirmière, d'astronaute, d'épi de maïs, de poireau mutant, de Nagahosoi Miku, et de…

Durant la longue citation des _nombreuses_ tenues voulues, les jumeaux allèrent voir comment se débrouillait Tania.

Len: Tu vois bien ce que je vois?  
Rin: Si tu vois Tania qui joue aux cartes avec le chat, alors oui.  
Len: Elle n'aura pas Tania !

Il va chercher Tania et la ramena de force dans le salon.

Miku: Qu'est-ce que vous faites avec le chien ?  
Rin: On l'empêche de jouer aux cartes avec le chat !  
Haku: Le chat Souris ? Elle passe la journée à les manger...  
Miku: Il faut vraiment que vous arrêtiez les jeux vidéo les enfants !  
Haku: Venez plutôt manger des gâteaux.  
Rin: Non, tu veux nous engraisser pour nous _manger_ !  
Len: Mais tu nous auras pas !  
Haku: Oh diantre, je suis démasquée.  
Rin: J'en étais sûr !  
Len: FUYONS !

Ils partirent en courant.

Miku: Tu étais vraiment obligé de leur dire ça ?  
Haku: Pardon… mais ils sont si marrants à taquiner.  
Miku: C'est gentil de nous avoir accueillis mais nous devons rentrer pour le dîner.  
Haku: De rien, soyez prudent sur la route.

Ils sortirent et constatèrent que la voiture avait disparu. Ils prirent donc le bus pour rentrer chez eux.

* * *

Quelques minutes après être rentrés Piko frappa à la porte.  
Miku alla ouvrir.

Piko: Je vous ramène Kaito, il à causé pas mal de dégâts au commissariat. Vous faites comment pour vous en occuper tous les jours ?  
Miku: Oh, juste une question d'habitude.  
Kaito: Miiikuuuuu je sens plus mes bras. Tu me graaatte le dos ?  
Piko -tout sourire-: Bon je vous laisse, bon courage.

* * *

Réponse à Toxic Obscurity : Non ! Diantre, qu'as-tu fait ! Tu as nourri Tania c'est la fin du monde ! Bien sûr que non ils ne vont pas mourir, sinon on pourrait plus écrire la fic…

Réponse à Yura : Merci pour tes reviews. Pour ton plaisir et pour le notre nous continuerons à faire Kaito de un parfait abruti.

Réponse à amu-chan : Mais bien sûr que si tu l'as croisé, c'est juste que tu ne t'en souviens pas^^

Réponse à Paru Cafe : HEu... Décidément j'arrive jamais à répondre a tes reviews... Tu dois être maudite...


	6. Miku&Kaito vont acheter des téléphones

Mumei: Je suis de retour!_(pour vous jouer un mauvais tour)_

Pour ceux qui se posaient peut-être la question, je ne suis jamais allé dans un asile psychiatrique (_mais je crois que mes parents veulent m'y envoyer dans un future proche et que Nadakai est aussi dans le coup)_

Les vocaloids et Ratatouille ne nous appartiennent pas mais j'irai chercher Tania un jour et je l'enfermerai dans un placard pour l'avoir pour moi toute seule!

* * *

En petit déjeunant, Miku se souvint qu'elle devait voir Kaito le jour même. Après tout elle allait chez lui tous les jours. Ce n'était pas pour le voir mais pour vérifier que les jumeaux étaient encore vivants.

Elle s'y rendit en début d'après-midi et constata que les enfants se portaient très bien et remarqua que Kaito portait un costume avec une cravate mais n'y fit pas plus attention s'attendant à une raison plus débile encore que la fois ou il avait mis les jumeaux dans le lave-linge.

Kaito: Je dois aller en ville, tu viens Miku?

Miku: Et les petits?

Kaito: On les refile à Dell.

Rin: Ouais! J'adore aller chez Dell!

Len: On y fait tout ce qu'on veut!

Ils les déposèrent chez Dell trois maisons plus loin puis prirent la voiture.

Miku: Ta voiture a été réparée?

Kaito: Non, j'ai préféré m'en acheter une nouvelle.

Miku: Et on va où?

Kaito: Dans une boutique de téléphones portables. Et on en a tout les deux besoin.

Miku: Je n'en ai pas besoin. Mes poireaux peuvent tout faire.

Kaito: Tu peux m'appeler à l'autre bout du monde avec tes poireaux?

Miku: Non, mais ils peuvent tout faire sauf ça et puis je n'ai pas besoin d'appeler a l autre bout du monde.

Kaito: Oui mais si j'ai besoin de connaître la température à laquelle je dois laver les jumeaux la prochaine fois et que tu n'es pas là je ne pourrai pas te demander alors tu vas t'en acheter un.

Miku souffla péniblement.

Ils arrivèrent devant la boutique et y entrèrent.

Neru, la vendeuse, s'adressa à eux.

Neru *voix monocorde* : Vous êtes un jeune couple qui veut toujours rester en contact? Vous voulez investir dans des téléphones haute gamme et vous avez économisé pendant très longtemps pour vous les payer? Alors vous êtes les bienvenus dans ma boutique!

Kaito *sourire* : C'est exactement ça.

Miku lui écrasa le pied _très_ violemment.

Miku *sourire hypocrite* : Sauf que nous ne sommes pas un couple!

Kaito: Ha oui, c'est vrai j'avais oublié.

Neru: Ça n'est qu'un détail peu important. Je vous propose ce modèle, c'est le plus cher mais le plus performant et seulement à 499,99€.

Kaito: C'est cher pour un téléphone portable?

Miku: Je sais pas. On achète alors ?

Neru: Oui et ce qui est encore mieux, c'est d'avoir deux téléphones portables chacun!

Kaito: Je pense qu'un chacun suffira pour mon porte monnaie.

Miku: Oui pour son porte monnaie car il va déjà devoir en payer deux...

Neru: Vous payez en chèque ou en espèce?

Kaito *presque en pleure*: En chèque.

Miku: Ouai en chèque.

Ils payèrent et sortirent de la boutique.

Kaito: Que dirais-tu d'un restaurant pour fêter ça maintenant?

Miku: Si c'est toi qui paye ce n'est pas un problème.

Kaito: Ça tombe bien j'ai réservé la table depuis trois mois car ça aurait été complet.

Miku: T'es pas net toi.

Kaito : C'est pas la première fois qu'on me le dit.

Une limousine arriva et les emmenèrent au célèbre restaurant. Miku évita de poser des questions, après tout on dit que même les imbéciles ne savent pas eux même ce qu'ils vont faire.

Sur place on les fit s'asseoir à une table pour deux. Ils commandèrent et Miku prit ce qu'il y avait de plus cher.

Kaito: C'est bon non? Parce que je crois que je ne vais plus manger de choses aussi bonnes avant au moins 15 ans.

Miku: Ouais, tu crois que c'est des rats qui cuisinent? Comme dans Ratatouille !

Kaito: Et pourquoi pas Tania?

Miku: Les jumeaux ont des hallucinations à son sujet. Mais il faudra bien la rendre à sa propriétaire un jour.

Kaito: Non, je n'en ai pas l'intention. J'ai d'autres projets.

Miku: Comme manger des glaces toute la journée devant ta piscine?

Kaito: C'est un exemple.

Le serveur apporta le dessert.

Miku: C'est pas une glace ce que t'as pris!?

Kaito: Non et alors?

Miku: D'habitude tu prends toujours des glaces.

Kaito: J'avais envie de marquer le coup.

Miku: Tu es aussi imprévisible que stupide.

Kaito se mit à genoux la tête baissée regardant ses chaussures devant elle et leva la tête vers elle.

Kaito : Miku…

Miku devint rouge et son cœur se mit à battre très fort.

Miku : Oui ?...

Kaito: Tu peux me rappeler comment on fait les lacets j'ai encore oublié.

Miku le frappa avec son poireau.

Kaito *confus*: D'habitude elle me le réexplique gentiment...

* * *

Un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

Dell: Ils sont partis où les deux idiots?

Len: Ils on un rendez-vous amoureux.

Rin: Il a acheté une nouvelle voiture pour l'occasion.

Len: Il achète une nouvelle voiture toutes les semaines.

Tania: Wouf.

Rin: Ça crève les yeux qu'ils sortent ensemble!

Dell: Pas possible, je suis sur qu'il va se faire jeter!

Len: On parie?

Dell: D'accord. Alors vous allez les suivre en douce.

Rin : Mais ils sont déjà loin maintenant…

A ces mots Tania prit son téléphone et appela (en morse) le président des états unis qui arriva trois minutes plus tard dans son jet privé. Les jumeaux n'eurent aucune réaction spéciale alors que Dell voyant son salon détruit par l'atterrissage en resta pétrifié.

Dell : Tania connaît le président… Mon salon… C'est un rêve… juste un cauchemar…. Je vais me réveillé….

Président : Venez je vous emmène !

Len : Vous n'auriez pas quelque chose de plus discret ?

Président : voici deux vélos a hyper propulsion camouflée.

Len : ça fera l'affaire.

Les deux enfants partirent avec Tania à bort de leurs nouveaux engins laissant Dell seul avec le commandant des armées américaines.

* * *

A 20 mètre de la maison de Dell.

Len: Ils rentrent dans une boutique de téléphones portables!

Rin: Je suis sûre que Kaito va croire l'histoire du mode avion.

Len: Comme si un téléphone pouvait voler!

Rin: Chut ! Ils ressortent!

Len: Une limousine!

Rin: Alors j'avais vraiment raison!

Len: Vite! Suivons-les !

* * *

Devant le grand restaurant.

Len: Wouah! Il faut réserver au moins trois mois à l'avance pour manger ici.

Tania courra dans les cuisines sans que Rin et Len ne s'en rendent compte.

Rin: Viens on va les espionner par la fenêtre.

* * *

Dans les cuisines.

Grand chef cuisinier: Tania! Tu es revenue ! Je te remercie encore, tu m'as tout appris. Tu es venu pour cuisiner?  
Tania montra le papier de la commande Kaito et de Miku.

Grand chef: Tu veux cuisiner ça? C'est d'accord.

Tania mit son tablier et se mit au travail.

* * *

De retour à la fenêtre.

Rin: Kaito se met à genoux et Miku est toute rouge ! Elle a du manger trop de piments.

Len: Miku a lancé Kaito sur la table voisine ! Dell avait raison, il s'est fait jeter!

Rin: Rentrons vite avant eux!

* * *

Dans la maison de Dell.

Kaito : C'est quoi le trou dans ton toit et il me semblait qu'il y avait un mur ici avant non ?

Dell : C'est une météorite qui est tombée sur ma maison et pour les murs c'est la nouvelle déco.

Kaito : c'est pas très pratique comme organisation pour une décoration moderne.

Kaito eut une absence de 3 minutes en regardant dans le vide avant de crier en sortant dans la rue.

Kaito : DES MÉTÉORITES JE VOUS L'AVAIS DIT, LA FIN DU MONDE, LA FIN DU MONDE !

Miku : Sérieusement c'est quoi tout ça ?

Dell : De quoi tu parles ?

Miku : Ba du trou et de…

Miku venait d'être assommée par le président des Etats-Unis en personne.

Président : Nous allons réparer tout ça mais surtout ne parlez de ça a personne !

Dell: T'en fais pas, de toute façon on me prendrait pour un fou.

* * *

Mumei: J'espère que vous avez bien ri ! Qu'il est drôle de rire du malheur de Dell.

Nadakai: Hé Mumei! Et si tu me suivais dans le camion blanc devant la maison? Il y a plein de bonbons dedans!

Mumei: Ouai! J'arrive! En fin de compte je me suis trompée sur toi.

Nadakai: Ha! Et aussi enfile ce tee-shirt c'est papa qui te l'offre.

Mumei: Mais je pense qu'il est pour toi, les manches sont beaucoup trop longues!

Nadakai: C'est pour mettre des bonbons dedans. Allez viens.

Mumei: Salut à bientôt! Et laissez des commentaires!

Nadakai: (_De toute façon tu les lira pas avant longtemps...)_

Mumei: hum?

Nadakai: Non, rien.


	7. Et si les vocaloids étaient fou ?

Nadakai: Salut, voilà un nouveau chapitre by Mumei pour vous faire patienter en attendant les prochains chapitre de "quand on existe pas" et "ombre et lumière" (ils paraitront en même temps)

Pourquoi c'est moi qui poste ? Parce qu'elle est absente et que moi, son empoté de sœur, j'ai rien d'autre à faire !

Donc il était une fois...

* * *

Bonjour c'est amu-chan, vous vous souvenez de moi ? Non ? C'est normal...(je suis insignifiante)  
Il y a quelques jours un cinglé aux cheveux bleus m'a volé ma chienne, et je suis bien décidée à la récupérer. Je vais donc m'in...

**/SBAF/**

Nadakai: Tais toi, c'est moi qui raconte.

Amu décida donc de s'infiltrer chez les vocaloids.  
Elle alla demander poliment l'adresse de Kaito au commissariat de police leur assurant qu'elle reviendrai avec sa tête sous le bras.

Piko: Non, Kaito est mon ami, jamais je ne vous passerais son adresse !  
Autre policier: Comment ? Tu es ami avec ce vaurien ?  
Piko: **kuf kuf**, heu autrefois j'étais son ami, j'ai essayé de le remettre sur la bonne voie mais il ne voulait pas m'ententre. Il répétait sans cesse "je ne t'eeenteeent plus!"  
Amu: Bon, vous me la passez cette adresse ?  
Policier: Elle est inscrite sur toutes ses photos !  
Amu: Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'avais pas vu, c'est surement l'âge vous savez ce que c'est.

Piko sorti sont portable et appela kaito.

Piko: Code rouge, je répète, code rouge !  
Kaito: J'ai compris je sors de chez moi tout de suite.  
Miku: Où tu vas Kaito ?  
Kaito: Piko vient de me dire que le marchand de glaces vendait des glaces parfum cerise aujourd'hui !  
Miku: Prends m'en une ! Ho... Attends! Tu as oublié ton téléphone...  
Piko: Allo?! T'es toujours là?  
Miku: C'est Miku. Pourquoi tu as menti à Kaito? Le marchand de glace est fermé aujourd'hui.  
Piko: Je voulais lui dire que Amu vas lui arracher la tête dans quelques minutes elle arrive chez lui.

Miku racrocha presque immediatement et alla chercher les jumeaux dans le salon.

Miku: Code rouge ! Appelez Dell et débrouillez vous pour qu'il vienne!

Les deux enfants étaient en train de jouer au twister avec leur chienne, Tania.

Rin: Pourquoi tu laisses pas Kaito se faire démonter ?  
Len: Tania, arrête de tricher !  
Miku: Elle vient récuperer son chien...  
Rin: Tania ! Trouve un plan pour te sauver, vite !

Tania prit la fuite ventre a terre.

Len: Comment on s'occupe de la fille du coup ? Si on dit que Kaito est muet, il serait capable de le lui dire...  
Miku: J'ai un plan ! Alors écoutez bien...

Quelques minutes plus tard, Miku ouvre la porte à Amu.

Amu: Ou est Kaito?  
Miku: -Il est parti, n'est ce pas Miku ?  
- Oui, Miku, il va revenir dans quelques minutes. Entrez donc !  
Amu: Ouai, je vais pas m'éterniser non plus...

Quand elle entra dans le salon, elle vit Rin et Len avec des entonnoirs sur la tete. Ils étaient en train de se rouler par terre en criant.

Rin: WOUAHAHAH!  
Len: JE VAIS M'ENVOLER!

Len monta à l'étage et claqua la porte de sa chambre.

Miku: Ne t'en fais pas Amu, j'ai fermé les fenetres.

Rin se leva et courra autour de la table.

Rin: ATTENDS MOI! TOI TU SAIS PAS OUVRIR LES FENETRES!

Elle le rejoignit.

Miku: Hahaha quelle farceuse ! Ouvrir une fenetre, c'est impossible pour eux.

Amu vit une cassette par terre. Il était écrit dessus *Comment ouvrir une fenetre*

Amu: Finalement je vais peut-être repasser un autre jour.

Un grand boum se fit entendre dans le jardin.

Miku: Prenez au moins le café avec nous.  
-Oui, restez encore un peu. Sortons dans le jardin.

Elle virent dans la piscine le corps de Len qui flottait sur le ventre.

Miku: Vite, Miku va le sauver !  
- Non! On avait dit que c'était ton tour aujourd'hui !  
- Oui mais je me suis coupée et je peux plus marcher regarde !

Miku se griffa la cheville.

Miku: Bon, d'accord j'y vais pour cette fois.  
Miku plongea dans la piscine pendant que Amu s'éclipsait, tentant de s'enfuir. Mais Kaito venait de rentrer et elle se retrouva face à lui.

Kaito: ... Qui êtes-vous?  
Amu: euh... Je suis une psy qui vient verifier la santé mentale des habitants du quartier. (_tania n'est pas ici, je dois vite partir..._)  
Kaito: Hahaha, je crois que vous tenez quelque chose avec les jumeaux. Ils voient notre chien qui nage le crowl et qui regarde la boxe à la télé.  
Amu: Oui, je les ai deja vu je vais faire mon rapport maintenant alors laissez moi passer s'il vous plait.  
Kaito: Et moi ?  
Amu: un collègue viendra plus tard pour votre cas plus que spécial...  
Kaito: D'accord ! Je vais attendre alors. Au revoir.

Amu sorti et couru chez elle. Elle n'avais pas ramené la tete de Kaito, elle avait oublié sa hache.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**kill kenny:** Où on va chercher tout ça ? Disons qu'avoir un flingue constamment collé sur la tempe ça peut aider... Hein, quoi ? Non, Non, Je n'ai rieeeeeen dit...

**Paru-Café: **Merci pour ton commentaire^^

**z67ywkvp:** Contente que ça te plaise autant, Si Dell avait refusé leur proposition ça aurait été beaucoup moins marrant !

Voilà ! Comment ça c'est trop court ? Plaignez vous à Mumei, moi j'ai rien à dire !

Et laissez des reviews ça fait toujours plaisir !


End file.
